As bonecas de Laplace
by Aoi Koufuku
Summary: • :: One-shot :: Laplace assiste sua peça teatral favorita: "Rozen Maiden". Que tal sentar-se ao lado dele e assistir também? :: 30Cookies :: •


**Disclaimer: **Rozen Maiden pertence a Peach-pit. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos. **  
Título: **As bonecas de Laplace.**  
Fandom: **Rozen Maiden.**  
Personagem/Casal: **Laplace, Suigintou, Shinku e Kirakishou.**  
Set: **Verão.**  
Tema: **04. Teatro.**  
Gênero: **Drama, Laplace's POV. **  
Classificação: **Livre**  
Sumário: **_Laplace assiste sua peça teatral favorita: "Rozen Maiden". Que tal sentar-se ao lado dele e assistir também? _

**Avisos: **Essa fanfic não foi betada.

**As bonecas de Laplace**

Na negritude do espaço, apenas seus olhos vermelhos feito rubis brilhavam com sede de lágrimas, dor, sangue. Tudo o que vinha da escuridão do abismo da alma, ele queria. Ele queria se lambuzar, lamber aquele mel amargo e azedo entre os dedos, debaixo das unhas. Ele queria mergulha nesse abismo e nadar para sempre, sorvendo e sorvendo desse líquido fatal para qualquer alma. E ele achava tudo isso numa "peça teatral" que ele entitulou de Rozen Maiden. Acontecimentos reais, sofrimentos reais... Adoravel! Era tudo o que ele precisava.

- Acho que irei dar uma volta pela cidade. - seus olhos eram engolidos pela própria negritude espacial que o envolvia, e brotava dela o coelho demônio. Somente uma máscara, não a humana, mas sim sua forma demoníaca de coelho. Seu verdadeiro ser era apenas uma imensa névoa feita da mais pura e sórdida escuridão. Mais nada, apenas isso.

Assim que estava devidamente arrumado e elegante, pôs-se a olhar as portas daquela negra cidade. Só aquilo: Portas de todos os tamanhos, cores, e materiais. Sabia quais portas estariam partes de sua peça teatral favorita, mas teria que escolher com sabedoria.

- Qual? Qual? Qual? - falava de um jeito largado e maléfico. Olhava para os lados e não sentia a presença da sua acompanhante. Estava durante tantas Eras apreciando ao seu lado aquele teatro. Será que agora ela iria faltar? Mas não importa, iria contar para ela quando sua cede de escuridão fosse saciada.

- Iria sem mim? - a irmã mais nova respondia. Laplace se vira e deslumbra toda a graça do flutuar dela. Aquele sorriso. Ah, como o tentava a querer arrancá-lo e devorar o mesmo docemente.

- Está elegante como uma flor do pântando: Graciosa e limpíssima, porém suja e mortal. - desconversava, elogiando-a com seu jeito lindo de falar e irônicamente maldoso em suas entrelinhas.

- Obrigada. - agradecia educadamente, para não transformá-lo em cristal puro. - Qual será o ato principal da noite?

- Dei uma espiada nas cortinas, e vi dois clássicos: A irmã rancorosa, e As Gêmeas Jardineiras. Qual você quer ver, permitindo-me a pergunta óbvia.

- A irmã rancorosa. - seu sorriso mudou ligeiramente. Amava Suigintou com um amor tão grande quanto o seu para o Pai. Admirava-a por sua fibra e determinação. Mesmo ela tendo uma imperfeição maior que a dela, continou firme e forte, não deixando nada a abalar.

Rumaram até a porta do clássico ato que a pequena não se cansava de ver. Torcia silenciosamente para que Suigintou ganhasse de Shinku, porém ninguém saia vitoriosa.

---------------

O céu acizentado, claro e repleto de núvens faziam o fundo do Palco, combinado com as janelas que davam passagem para a luz entrar. Não se via o chão pela janela. A mansão estava totalmente abandonada e caindo aos pedaços. Alguns móveis cobertos dor um pano para a poeira não tocar em seu estofado caro e limpo, outros cobertos de poeira e totalmente acabados. Espelhos quase sem mais reflexo, quebrados. Janelas quebradas, paredes com seu papel decorativo quase saindo totalmente. Só residía a morbidez, a morte. Era o palco perfeito!

- Eles se superaram dessa vez, não? - dizia o coelho demônio, fora da casa, onde elas não poderiam os ver.

- Já vi melhores. - falava qualquer coisa, estava ansiosa para aparição da sua irmã.

---------------

Pétalas degladiavam com penas. Uma bengala cor-de-rosa com lacinho degladiava com uma espada afiada por tantos anos de rancor. O espetáculo começava.

Mais uma noite...

Mais um ato da peça favorita de Laplace...

Mais um rancor, um ódio, uma lágrima...

O drink favorito de Laplace.

Quer se sentar ao lado do diabo e sorver desse drink?

**Fim**

**_________________________________________**

**Notas finais: **

Tá... Não foi uma das melhores fanfics que eu já fiz mas... Tá valendo xD. Eu gostei mais do finalzinho... Acho que foi uma coisa forte que marca e tudo mais. XD

Espero que tenham gostado ^^

Sayo o/

4 de Fevereiro de 2009


End file.
